


Constellations

by AlyKat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: A short, sweet story about Aziraphale and Crowley suddenly finding themselves as fathers.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadwendigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/gifts).



> So, my birthday was July 20th, and the ever delightful and talented Sadwendigo's birthday was July 22nd (I think? I'm assuming so? Please correct me if I'm wrong about the day, dear!) and so I decided to post a little bit of fluff as a present to her (and me cuz I need fluff). Enjoy!

"No. No, absolutely not." Crowley shook his head adamantly, his arms folded over his chest. "I am putting my foot down, Angel. _No_."

Aziraphale frowned. How could Crowley be so cold and heartless? Especially when Aziraphale knew he wasn't. Not even remotely so. 

"Crowley, _really._ We can't very well ignore it!" 

"We can and we _will_." 

"You're being ridiculous, my dear." 

"And you're being...being..." Crowley stammered as he struggled to get his words to work again. Why did his words never seem to want to work when he needed them to? "You're being _good_ again. No! Not just good. You're being Good. Capital G! It's too much, I won't stand for it." 

Aziraphale huffed a fond laugh, hiding it behind his hand as he rocked back and forth in place gently. The small bundle of towels in his arms held close to his chest. "Honestly, my dear, just look at her! She's so small, she shouldn't be abandoned in a box out in the pouring rain like that. She needs our help." 

Crowley scoffed. "How do you even know it's a _she_?"

"I looked." Answered Aziraphale simply enough. Crowley nearly choked on air and flailed off the armchair he'd been sprawled across. 

"You _looked_!?" He wailed from his place on the floor. He'd landed at an awkward angle, though given the fact Crowley was _himself_ rather an 'awkward angle' to begin with, he didn't seem to notice the strange way his body had twisted about in his fall. He didn't even seem to notice his glasses were askew across his face or that his fancy jacket and waistcoat had bunched up under his chin.

"Well, yes. Obviously. It wasn't like she has a tag stating who she is or what sex." Aziraphale paused for a moment to think before he continued. "It wasn't easy to tell right away, of course. So young, it really is hard to tell the two apart, but...well, I'm nearly certain she is a she." 

The long, lanky legs of one human male shaped demon slipped down off the seat of the chair and he rolled himself upright. In a strange way, he looked very much like a snake preparing to strike. And honestly, perhaps he was. 

"We're not keeping it, Aziraphale. Drop it off at a fire station or something. It can't stay here."

Aziraphale straightened his shoulders and held the towel bundle all the closer to his chest. "I'll do no such thing! We have plenty of space here, and it's not like we'll be sent off on assignments anywhere any time soon. She's staying."

"She's going to eat my plants!"

"I highly doubt that."

"She'll destroy your books! Think of your precious books!" 

With a tsk, Aziraphale shook his head and looked down into a pair of bright green eyes staring back at him from the folds of the towels. "Oh, I'm sure she'll be very well behaved. We just need to teach her right from wrong, set some proper boundaries. It's no different than when we raised Warlock." 

Crowley shook his head as he finally stood. "It's completely different. A whole _world_ of different. It's not going to be taught anything. It won't understand a word we're saying." 

Aggravated, Aziraphale rolled his eyes before shoving the bundle into Crowley's arms, not giving him a chance to protest before he strolled off for the kitchen. "Hold her while I fix up a bottle for her. I'm sure the milk we have should be fine if I warm it up a bit first." 

Frozen in place, Crowley stared straight ahead of him, afraid to move or breathe lest the beast in his arms decide to attack. His mind raced in a thousand circles that raced around a thousand more before a quiet noise brought them screeching to a halt. 

Soft. 

High pitched.

_Pleading_. 

" _Mew_... _mew..._ "

Eyes wide, Crowley slowly turned his face down towards the tiny face staring back at him. Tiny black face with a black little nose and black little whiskers. Green eyes with flecks of gold. Two little black ears that flicked back and forth. Crowley felt his eyes begin to sting, his chest tighten. Holding the bundle closer, he press his face down into the towels to bury his nose in the scruffy black fur. 

"It's okay," he murmured. "You're okay. You didn't mean to get tossed out, did you? S'okay...you're safe here." 

From his place in the kitchen doorway, Aziraphale smiled to himself before he turned back to the stove and the warmed milk. 

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Aziraphale wandered through the cottage slowly. It had become far too quiet for his liking. Last he had heard, Crowley had planned to go tend to his garden while it was nice out. Yet, when Aziraphale looked, his demon husband was nowhere to be found. He made his way into the sitting room and paused when he reached the couch. They had placed the couch just so, so that the warmth from the shining sun would fall over it through most of the day. It was Crowley's favorite place to bask and nap. 

Really, Aziraphale should have known to look there first. 

Crowley had sprawled himself across the couch, one long arm dangling off the edge, the other thrown over his head to let his hand flop over the side of the arm rest. One spindly leg was crooked under the other, while that other one had made an escape for the floor as well. How he managed to stay on the thing, Aziraphale didn't know. It was adorable, just the same though, but don't let Crowley hear you say that. As Aziraphale took another step closer, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss to Crowley's forehead. 

" _Moooow_?" 

Aziraphale looked up and smiled fondly at the pair of bright green eyes blinking sleepily back at him. He reached out to scritch behind the cat's ears and smooth her fur down with one fluid stroke of his hand. "Shhh now, Connie," He murmured, "Go back to sleep. You nap with your daddy." 

Constellation, or Connie as she was affectionately called gave a mighty yawn. Large -- far larger than they imagined she'd become-- and black as night aside from a sprinkling of small white spots that resembled a star field, she gave a lazy stretch before tucking her head back into her paws and curled back up on Crowley's chest. With a quiet hum, Crowley wrapped his arm around her in his sleep and settled back down into the couch. Aziraphale plucked a book from off the shelf and made himself as comfortable as could be in his favorite chair, settling in to wait for his little unorthodox family to wake up. 


End file.
